Fire Emblem Maybe
by DonnelIsOP
Summary: Your own characters go an epic adventure. OCs no longer needed!
1. Prologue: The Sleeping Emblem

Jack and Anna were fighting off hordes of Risen in Castle Ferox. "It's no use!" Jack shouted as he slashed through another Risen with his silver sword. "The army should show up eventually. Just keep it up! I'm actually having a good time." Anna replied as she smited another Risen with her Levin Sword.

Jack was plowing through the Risen when the general cut him from the side. "Jack!" Anna yelled as she cut her way through the Risen to Jack. "I tried. Take the Emblem. It's under my pillow. Take it and leave Ferox. Ugh, I won't last much longer. I'll hold them off long enough so you can escape." Jack moaned, "Jack, we can't close shop now." Anna cried, "Anna! Go!" Jack yelled as Anna ran away.

Anna plowed through more Risen and headed to the top of the castle. "Ahh!" Jack yelled, Anna didn't stop, she ran to Jack's room and grabbed the emblem. "Where do you think you're going missy?" a voice asked as they walked through the door. "Away from here!" Anna shouted as she jumped out the window.

"You let her get away?!" another voice boomed, "Y-yes milord, I deeply apologize Yuri." the soldier replied. "Hrgh!" he yelped as Yuri struck him with Aversa's Night. "Apology accepted. King Metsune will not be pleased however." Yuri said as he left the room.

Anna landed outside the castle and darted across the field with the emblem. An army of Risen was waiting outside. Anna smited them all and continued to run until an archer struck her with an arrow. "Gah!" she cried as she struck the archer. She headed into the woods.

Anna kept running until she reached a log and sat down. She pulled out the arrow from her leg. She began to feel woozy. "I'll just take a nap here. Oh..." Anna moaned as she fell asleep for three years.


	2. Chapter 1: Raised Stakes

"Duncan! Dire news!" a soldier exclaimed while running onto the training field where Duncan was practicing with his bow. "What is it?" he asked. "Plegia has been conquered by an unknown force!" the soldier replied. "Hmm, they invaded Rosanne two years ago and Ylisse last year. That means we're next. Get a meeting in the hall set up. We need to get ready or Mynolnip will be conquered." Duncan ordered as the soldier ran off.

Later in the hall, "What's the big deal?" Cleo asked, "An unknown force is coming to conquer us. That's what." Duncan replied. "Probably Valm. Walhart is at it again." Cleo suggested. "If that's the case, we need to tell the exalt and prepare for- HEY!" Duncan spotted someone watching them. The person darted off leaving a green hair behind. "A spy. We must warn the exalt!" Duncan ran off. Cleo followed him.

The exalt, Yumisayri, was meditating in the throne room. "She's meditating, we can't disturb her. We have to do this ourselves. Go get Rosemary. We need her." Duncan said, "Aye aye captain!" Cleo giggled as she walked away. Duncan headed to the castle roof and looked into the forest. "No, they're here!" he saw the army headed toward the castle.

Duncan and Rosemary ran outside, weapons in hand, "Where's Cleo?" Duncan asked, "She's getting her peagasus. Are you sure jut the three of-" Rosemary began to ask, "Hey! I'm coming too!" a young voice shouted. "Lloyd, you're too young. We don't need you dead." Duncan said, "Aw come on! I'm 17! My magic can help you guys! Pleeeeeeease?" Lloyd begged "Sure. We need all the help we can get." Cleo said as she rode her peagasus out of the castle. "Let's go then!" Rosemary exclaimed as the four ran into the woods.

Sam was leading the group, "All right boys, we mug 'em and leave." he ordered. Lloyd used an Excalibur tome from behind the bush. "Magic?! Retreat!" Sam yelled as the group began to run away. Cleo circled around them as Rosemary and Duncan cornered them. "Who are you?" Duncan aimed his bow at Sam's neck. "W-we are just a group of bandits. P-please don't kill us. We were headed for a small village." Sam stuttered.

Duncan withdrew his bow, "Awwwww, I was hoping for some real bad guys!" Lloyd complained, "Leave this place. We are heading back to the castle now. Yumisayri should be done now. We must prepare." Duncan said as he and the other three headed back to the castle.

Yumisayri had finished meditating as Duncan and Rosemary walked into the throne room. "They were just bandits." Rosamary said, "That means we still have time to prepare. What do you think Yumi?" Duncan asked, "...Yes...If blood must be spilt." Yumisayri calmly replied as she went back to meditation.

Lloyd was packing his things when Duncan walked into his room, "Before you tell me no, I'm coming with you whether you like it or not." Lloyd walked past Duncan. "The little oaf will get himself killed." Duncan muttered. Cleo smiled at him, "Let's go slowpoke!" she said as Duncan followed her. If the four knew what they were getting into, they would have let the invaders take over.


	3. Chapter 2: Flame Fight

In the enemy castle, a green haired boy entered a secret passageway. "Duncan and three others are heading for the forest. I saw them leave myself." he said, "You did good for a twelve-year old Ryan. Your father Metsune would be proud." Yuri replied, he didn't mean it, but being mean to the boss's kid is a no-brainer. "Can I go with the mercenaries in today's march?" Ryan asked, "Fine. But Metsune will kill me if you die." Yuri moaned as Ryan grabbed his tome and skipped away.

The band of four was resting in a village, until a villager began to yell, "The church is on fire! Help!" they screamed. "Who would do such a thing?" Cleo asked, "It has to be the invaders. It has to. I'm going out." Rosemary declared as she opened the door to see a young year old girl standing there, "Um, hi. I'm Chloe, I heard you were going to stop the invaders. May I join? I hate life. I want to die, let me fight." the girl said. "Okay..." Rosemary began to say as Lloyd interupted, "You can come!" he said as Chloe smiled, "Thanks. I'll go grab my horse and lance. I'll meet you there!" Chloe winked as she ran off.

The five met up on the edge of town where an army of forty was charging toward the village. Chloe rode in first, "Wait!" Lloyd shouted as he ran after her. "Don't worry about them, just pick off the ones that get past them." Duncan said as he shot a cavalier. "Alright!" Rosemary shouted as she paried a swing from a mercenary. "Wind magic! I can't fight here! I'm sorry." Cleo flew to the back leaving Duncan and Rosemary with a mob.

Ryan was staying hidden using his magic, "I'll make dad proud. He might smile. That'll be the day." he thought as he used Arcfire on Duncan. Duncan fired back at him and missed, "Phew, I'll try the one with the sword." Ryan ran off. Chloe was laughing maniacally as she pierced through soldiers with her lance. Lloyd just stared in horror as he watched.

Rosemary had just killed the last soldier, "I think we got them all." Cleo said, "Is Chloe still alive?" Rosemary asked, "Ugh! The blood got all over my dress!" Chloe complained as she rode up to them with Lloyd behind her. "I won't even ask." Cleo said. Ryan was hiding as a cat in the village, "Darn, they succeeded. They are stronger than I thought. I better tell Yuri." he though as he licked himself, "Wow, this magic is really effective." he though as he continued to lick himself.

The villagers had put the fire out as the group recovered in their hut. "They came from the east side of town, so I say we head that way." Duncan said, "I know a shortcut through the mountain past there." Chloe said, "Thanks, even though you want to, I hope you don't die anytime soon." Cleo said as Chloe smiled, "Nah, I love killing, it's fun. I'll stick around for a while." Chloe replied, "Good." Rosemary said. "I'm tired, let's go to sleep." Duncan said, "Yeah, I'm tired too." Lloyd yawned. "Good night everyone." Cleo said as the five fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 3: Mercenaries and Ruffians

Duncan and company were walking through the woods about a mile away from the enemy castle. Cleo had just flown back from the sky, "They have no idea we are coming." she said, "We just need to get there and sneak in lickity split." Lloyd said. "Something feels off about this. Just it seems too easy." Rosemary thought as they reached another village.

"Hello? Is anyone here?" Chloe shouted, the whole town seemed empty. A villager ran out of their home and ran into the biggest building, "I think everyone is in there. Let's go see what the commotion is about." Cleo suggested as the group walked over to the building and went inside.

"Oh! Come on in!" a merchant said as the group walked inside the building. "I think I've seen you before." Cleo said, "You probably met one of my sisters. We all look the same and have the same name." Anna2 said. "What's the big deal here?" Duncan asked, "I brought a band of mercenaries have showed up. They are on sale right now. Everyone in town wants one for a bodyguard. I'm gonna be so rich after this! Almost like that time Anna45 did that Tiki speech." Anna2 laughed.

Sure enough, villagers were handing their money to Anna and picking a bodyguard. "We should get one. It would help us, the mercenaries would be recognized as not a threat to the enemy, they probably have some themselves." Rosemary said, "I have my lunch money. We can get one probably." Chloe said as she pulled some coins out of her bag. "That will do. Pick one and get out." Anna2 said as she grabbed the coins and stashed them away.

The mercenaries were lined up on a wall, they ranged from mages, fliers, and myrmidons. "I say that one." Lloyd suggested as he pointed to a red-haired trickster. "I'm paying, so I pick. And I choose her." Chloe pointed to a purple-haired thief. "Hey there. We chose you, come with us." Chloe grabbed the girl by her arm. "We'll take her." Rosemary said, "Finally, she has been robbing everyone in town, about time she found an owner." Anna2 sighed with relief as the group walked out of the shop.

"What's your name?" Cleo asked, the girl said nothing, "Don't be shy. We're friendly." Cleo said as the girl opened her mouth, she had no tongue. "Oh my lord! They cut it off!" Lloyd shouted. "We'll name her then. She is Vicky from now on. Like that?" Cleo asked, Vicky nodded yes. "Let's continue then." Rosemary said as the six left town.

The castle was in sight the group was almost there. An army of soldiers jumped out of the trees and attacked. Vicky reacted without hesitation and cut through the ruffians with her Brave Sword. "There's more coming." Chloe said as she heard a rustle in the bushes.

Lloyd teamed up with Chloe as she plowed into the forest while Duncan picked off the ones flying while Cleo and Rosemary headed off into the forest to find the rest. Vicky cut through them all so fast, you couldn't see her blade and Duncan shot the ones that survived Vicky's wrath.

After about three minutes, the army was gone and the group was reunited. "Where did Vicky go?" Chloe asked, "She probably ran away. I hope we see her again soon." Rosemary sighed, "Look!" Cleo shouted as she pointed, there it was, the castle wall.

 **Sorry this took so long. I had some science stuff in school to deal with. Thank you guys for the 10 favs. I feel like I should do something special when I reach a certain number of favs. I put a list to show the Paralogues and how many favs I would need for them. R &R- Mia**

 **15 favs- Tiki joins the group**

 **20 favs- A past character will be decided by the reviews to join the group**

 **25 favs- Summer Scramble**

 **30 favs- Nowi joins the group**

 **40 favs- Lucina joins the group**

 **50 favs- Lyn joins the group**

 **60 favs- Hot Spring Scramble**

 **75 favs- Mia joins the group**

 **100 favs- A very special surprise**


	5. Chapter 4: The Tourney

Duncan and company looked up at the castle, "I guess we go in." Rosemary said as she walked to the entrance. "Hi! Come on in!" another Anna said, "Which one are you?" Lloyd asked, "I'm Anna17. I work in the tournament department. Entertainment gets a lot of coin, cha-ching!" Anna17 chuckled. "Are you here for the tournament?" she asked.

"There is a tournament here?" Lloyd asked, "Yep, winner gets the chance to save the realm! Some guy named Metsune took over most of the realm and now we need some good heroes to save the day. Will your party be competing?" Anna17 asked, Duncan looked at the others, they all nodded, "We are competing." Duncan replied. "Lucky you, your group got the last spot. Go to the waiting hall until it's your turn on the battlefield." Anna17 said as the group walked into the hall.

Yuri was in Castle Ferox scolding Ryan, "You are so lucky I haven't killed you yet! You blew it! They better not win that tournament! You are competing in it, so make sure they don't win or you will not see tomarrow." Yuri threatened, Ryan gulped, "Y-yes sir. I'll win that tournament." he stammered. "You will be recognized however, so you need a disguise." Yuri said with a sly smile on his face, "Hey! No!" Ryan shouted as a swirl of magic went around his body, "Go win for your father." Yuri laughed.

The hall in the colliseum was filled with competitors, ready to kill. "There's so many! We can't take them all!" Cleo whispered to Duncan. Vicky came out of nowhere behind them, "..." she tried to talk but couldn't. "There's Vicky! We'll have a better shot with her." Cleo cheered.

Two armies were called onto the field and only one came back. "I hope we're last." Lloyd said as another pair went onto the field. "So Chloe..." Lloyd began to say, "What do you want?" Chloe arrogantly scoffed, "I just wanted to ask if you wanted to get some berries after this." Lloyd said, "Oh, sure." Chloe sheepishly replied as Lloyd smiled.

A little green haired girl found her way through the crowd to Duncan, "I feel so naked in this." she thought as she tried to loosen her bra, "Hi!" the girl said, "Hello, you look young to be competing." Duncan said, "It's how I look isn't it! I will prove today that Riley Metsune is a champion!" she shouted as she stormed off as another man "accidentally" slipped and put their hands on her breast.

"I hope she makes it, she seems like a nice girl, not that I care though." Lloyd said. "Why would you not care. You are lying, I can see it." a voice said. "Aren't you..." Rosemary began to say, "Tiki, yes. I'm still alive, but my husband Stahl died long ago. I like to fight now. It reminds me of Stahl and Mar-Mar." she replied. "Care to join us?" Duncan asked, "Yes, I was just here to watch, but being in the heat of battle would be fun." Tiki said. "Looks like we are being called up. Let's do this!" Cleo said as the seven walked out of the hall and into the bloody colisseum.

"Sweet bread! Get your sweet bread!" Anna17 shouted in the audience. A pile of purple smog filled the air as the opposing party emmerged from it. "Greetings, I am Obie! My sword hand is ready to take you down!" he shouted. "We look forward to it." Duncan teased as the other six in Obie's party came out. The six were all snipers.

Duncan's party moved first. Vicky took out a sniper and Cleo attacked another, big mistake. Tiki turned into a dragon and blasted at a sniper and missed. Duncan shot at Obie, but he swiftly dodged the arrow. Chloe teamed up with Lloyd and took out a sniper. Rosemary went around and prepared to attack from behind.

The snipers attacked Cleo, she kept dodging them until one went right through her pegasus. "Cleo!" Duncan shouted as Obie slashed at her, "I was too weak, I'm so sorry... everyone... ahh." Cleo cried as her eyes closed. "No! Cleo!" Duncan cried. Vicky moved in on Obie, she faked him out and died a clean cut through his neck. Rosemary took out the remaining snipers and hurried over to Cleo.

"Our winners are Duncan and his crew! Let's move on to round two!" Anna17 announced. "We have to win, for Cleo." Duncan said, "We will avenge her." Tiki said, the group headed back into the hall, preparing for round two.


	6. Paralogue 1: Old vs New

Round two of the tournament was tomorrow, so Duncan and the others went to this place called the Outrealms, none of them remember how or why they went there, they just showed up. "Hello welcome to ze Outrealms!" Anna32 said, "What is this place?" Rosemary asked, "This is a place where you can travel to other realms and fight!" Anna32 replied.

"What do we do?" Lloyd asked, "Questions questions questions, yada yada yada. Look, these two armies are fighting one needs your help. One of my sisters is with them and I don't need her dead!" Anna32 said, "Alright we'll help." Duncan said, "Thanks! I'll summon you there now." Anna said as she used rescue and teleported the group away.

A party was running across a plain getting ready to engage in combat, "All right, this may be our last battle, but not if we win!" Chrom shouted, "Let's git er done!" Donnel shouted, "I believe in Robin, he is our master tactician..." Tharja said, "I'm ready when you are!" Ricken smiled, "I'd be damned if we lost this one!" Sully said, "Thank you everyone, Anna's otherworldly party should show up any time now." Chrom said.

On the other side of the plains there was a larger army, "Ready everyone?" Lyn asked, "Yep! We can win this thanks to the ladies!" Sain said as Kent elbowed him. "Our force cannot be stopped!" Matthew said, "We can win! We have Jack, the master tactician!" Serra cheered, "We have our faith in you Jack." Eliwood said.

"Why do I always get involved in this?" Erk moaned, "Umm, I'm ready if you umm, are... Lyn." Florina said. "Natalie will be happy." Dorcas said. Nino just sighed, "What's wrong Nino?" Lyn asked, "It's just, why all the fighting? Couldn't we have settled this peacefully with the Shepherds?" Nino asked, "They started this all, so we have no choice." Lyn replied. "Allright." Nino replied.

Duncan and the others teleported onto the battlefield near Chrom's army. "Our allies are here." Say'ri said, "Good, now we can engage! Shepherds, to battle!" Chrom shouted as the army charged. "Seems like we are with the Shepherds." Rosemary said.

Duncan hid behind a tree and shot while Vicky and Rosemary headed straight in. "Pick a god and pray!" Chloe shouted, "Hey! That's my line!" Fredrick yelled as the two attacked Sain and Kent. Chloe smacked Sain right off his horse and Fredrick impaled Kent's with his lance. "Gragh, that's the end of us." Kent moaned as they retreated.

Wil had snuck around the field and began to shoot at Duncan, the two kept going and missed everytime. Lloyd whipped out his Elwind tome and took out Serra with it, "Eep! I can't stay longer Eliwood, I'm sorry!" she ran off, "Hey, nice shot!" Ricken said, "Thanks." Lloyd replied as the two fired at Dorcas and Bartre.

Donnel was plowing through every enemy, "He's too strong. Ahh..." Nils moaned as he died. Vicky had teamed with Rosemary and did the same. "Lily? Is that you?" Lyn asked, Vicky stopped and stared at Lyn, "Lily..." Lyn began to say as Vicky cut her down, "I wish we could have lived better, sis... ahh..." Lyn moaned as she died. Vicky began to cry and ran off. "Vicky! Ugh, I'll do this myself!" Rosemary ran towards the army.

Eliwood made a big mistake and attacked Donnel, "Git ready!" Donnel shouted as he smacked Eliwood with his silver sword, "Damn, he's too strong. I must retreat." Eliwood ran away. "I think that's all of them!" Rosemary said as she finished off Marcus.

"Thanks for your help. We owe you." Chrom said, "You are welcome." Duncan replied, "Can I come with you?" Lissa asked, "Sure! You can come back after the tournament." Lloyd smiled, "Don't worry Chrom! I'll be back soon! Bye!" Lissa giggled, "Tell Anna32 I said thanks!" Anna73 said the group left.

Anna32 was waiting at the gate when Duncan and the group walked out from the gate, "Anna73 said thanks." Rosemary said, "Teehee, have a nice day!" Anna32 replied. "We should get back to the arena." Lloyd suggested, Vicky nodded as the party marched off.


	7. Chapter 5: The Phantoms of Darkness

Duncan and the others were waiting in the hall when two people ran in, "Rosemary! We were looking for you!" one said, "Peter! Cara! What are you two doing here?" Rosemary asked, "Heh, you know you can't abandon your retainers." Cara smirked, "Perfect timing, you can help us in the fight." Chloe said. Another figure walked into the hallway behind the retainers.

"Good luck to you. You bested my sword hand." Obie said as he shook Duncan's hand. "Thank you." Duncan replied, "Will Duncan's party come onto the battlefield!" Anna16 shouted over the intercom. "That's us. I hope we are fighting that Riley girl." Lloyd said, "Yes, that little brat needs a lesson in combat." Chloe laughed, "I'm ready!" Lissa smiled. "Let's go!" Duncan and everyone else followed him into the arena.

Riley was standing in the field with her party, Yuri gave me phantoms of Darkness. I cannot lose." she thought. Duncan's party walked onto the arena as Riley began to grow angry. "Mother, father, you traitors! I shall win!" Riley yelled. "Hmm? Who are they?" Rosemary asked, "Don't play dumb with me! You abandoned me for that other scumbag!" Riley was beginning to cry. "I..." Rosemary began to say, "I don't want to hear it! You are betrayal!" Riley wiped her tears away and fired with her Silver Yumi.

Rosemary dodged it and the others engaged in battle. "I'll take Riley, you guys get the rest." Rosemary said, "I baked a nice butter crumpet for you to eat afterwards." Peter whipped out his Flame Shuriken and began to throw it. "I can help too." Cara said as she snuck around the battlefield with Duncan.

"Ooh, someone likes to play dirty. Hehe." Camilla snickered as she rode over to Cara, "Nope!" Duncan shot an arrow at Camilla's Wyvern, "You wretched ahh..." Camilla's phantom disapeared. "Arrgh!" Duncan was hit in the stomach by a shuriken. Flora charged toward Duncan with her shurikens. Duncan shot at her, but the maid swiftly dodged.

Vicky and Xander were dueling it out while Chloe was teamed up with Lloyd against Leo. Riley whipped out a different bow that appeared to glow red and black, "Try this!" Riley fired the bow at Vicky, she silently yelped as it her on the butt. "I got you!" Peter blocked Xander's slash and destroyed the phantom with a critical with his dagger. Vicky gave a faint smile as Peter helped her up. "You're welcome." he said.

Everyone with Duncan's party had finished off the phantoms leaving only Riley to fight, just as Rosemary was about to finish her off, "I surrender! Please! You win!" Riley cried, "The winner's are the warriors of Mynolnip!" Anna16 announced while Lissa healed the team. "This is farewell." Flora winked as her phantom disappeared.

Anna16 handed Duncan a scroll, "Here is map of the realm, the purple spots are the enemy castles. Good luck heroes." Anna16 said as she walked away. "Nice going, you bested Riley, she beat me and my group, may I join you? I'm Nin'tay by the way, I'm great with a sword." he asked, "Sure. We need any help for this." Duncan said. As they left, Vicky began to itch her butt as a patch of fur began to grow there.

Meanwhile at Castle Ferox, "Ryan! I have given you too many chances! You blew the tournament!" Yuri yelled, "Don't kill me please, Metsune will kill you too." Ryan cried. "Besides, I can't kill my own mother." Ryan added, "Fine. I shall spare you, but leave this place and never come back!" Yuri yelled, "Y-yes Yuri, I will head to Castle Ylisse." Ryan cowered as he ran off. "The little rat is lucky he is the bosses's kid." Yuri muttered.


	8. Chapter 6: Maid Mayhem

Peter was making some crumpets by himself when Rosemary walked out, "Ah Rosemary, just preparing a meal for everyone." Peter said as he continued to butter the crumpets. "You don't have to. Vicky went to hunt for food." Rosemary replied, "That was two days ago. She hasn't come back since." Lloyd said, "I hope she is all right." Rosemary thought as everyone began to wake up.

The group was getting near Plegia Castle, the first castle marked on the map. One of four royal siblings was there watching over the castle. All had to be defeated to stop the evil force conquering the realm. "We should be there in about an hour now." Duncan told the others.

"Umm, are you trying to defeat Lord Mimi?" a voice said, "Who's there?" Duncan asked as he got his bow ready. "Don't kill me! I just want to help you!" the voice said as a purple-haired maid emerged from the trees. "You can get us to the castle?" Chloe asked, "Y-yes. I'm Lindy. Follow me." Lindy replied as she lead the group through the forest to the castle.

Lindy led the group into a courtyard where a rainbow of maids where tending to the castle. "The red-haired one is Linde, the orange one is Linda, the yellow one is Lindi, the green is Letty, the blue one is Lindie, and the pink one is Lindz." Lindy explained, "Wow, siblings I assume?" Duncan asked, "Yes, our parents are dead, so we live together in the castle." Lindy sighed. "By the way, have you seen a black haired mercenary around here?" Peter asked, "You mean that silent kitsune? Yes, we made her maid. She invaded our castle. Lindie! Bring out the prisoner!" Lindy yelled.

Lindie brought out Vicky, who was dressed as a maid and had fox ears and a tail. "Vicky! What happened to you?" Rosemary asked, Vicky just ran into Rosemary's arms and cried. "Oh Vicky, you're okay. You are safe now." Rosamary calmly said. "Well, now that reunion is over... I'm sorry." Lindy drew a silver dagger.

All the other maids drew their daggers as well. "Lindy! What is the meaning of this?!" Duncan asked, "I'm so sorry. Mimi demands this." Lindy apologized. Vicky took a beastone out of her pocket and attacked Linda. "We can help!" a voice yelled, "Seveta! Oboro!" Lloyd joyfully replied as the two leapt from the wall of the castle. "Everyone! Attack!" Duncan yelled.

Lindi threw daggers repeatedly at Duncan until he shot her in the leg, "Uh-oh. I need to retreat." Lindi ran off. Linde hit Oboro with a dagger in the arm, "Gah! I hate you as much as those filthy Nohrians!" Oboro yelled as she cut Linde in the chest, "Don't forget me." Linde moaned as she died.

Lindz tried cutting Rosemary, but missed and Rosemary counterattacked. "Rats. I'm going back to Dead House!" Lindz cried as she died. Lindie threw a dagger at Lloyd, but Chloe blocked it and Lloyd took Lindie out with an arcwind. "Screw you! I must retreat!" Lindie ran away.

Linda and Letty tried throwing daggers at Seveta, but they missed and Seveta charged toward them, "Linda! Run!" Letty shouted as the two retreated. Lindy noticed that more reinforcements were coming, "Stop. They have won and are worthy." Lindy said as the soldiers went back inside. Lindie, Linda, Linde, and Letty came back, "You may go. I'm so sorry." Lindy said as she struck herself with lightning and lit herself on fire.

"Lindy! No!" Linde cried as she tried putting the fire out with water, "I deserve this. I shoudn't have lied to them. Goodbye." Lindy said as she died. "Lindy! Wake up!" Lindie cried, "She will be avenged! I'm going with the intruders." Letty said as the maid picked up her dagger and walked over to Duncan, "Good luck Letty!" Linda said as she covered her tears.

"I can lead you to the throne room, Mimi is there." Letty said. "Thank you. By the way, how you and Seveta find us?" Lloyd asked, "We're your retainers, we can't lose you silly." Oboro smiled. The group kept walked behind Letty as she led them to the throne room, unaware of what waits inside.


	9. Chapter 7: Mimi

Duncan and everyone else continued to follow Letty through the castle until they reached a very big door, "It is locked. Why did you take us here if the door was locked!" Seveta yelled, "Calm down, I have a key." Letty replied as she inserted the key into the hole and twisted it. The door slowly opened _revealing_ a room covered in cobwebs.

Mimi was sitting in her throne eating black licorice when she noticed the group, "Ah Letty, seems you have betrayed me. Who are your new masters?" Mimi slyly smirked at Letty, "I'm tired of serving you! By the way this is for Lindy!" Letty shouted as she threw a flame shuriken at Mimi, but barely missed. "Ooh, you wanna play it that way? I'm ready to play." Mimi taunted as she got on her wyvern.

Mimi swooped down and attacked Letty with her axe and missed, "She's too strong and high. We'll never hit her!" Lloyd said, "Give up all ready!?" Mimi taunted, "No! I can bring you down!" Letty yelled, "How?" Lloyd asked, "Just listen and watch." Letty said as she closed her eyes and began to sing.

 _"You are the oceans gray waves..."_ she began, her friend Azura taught her the song, _"Destined to seek, life beyond the shore, just out of reach."_ the wyvern began to moan in pain, "Samuel! Stop!" Mimi yelled as the wyvern continued to moan and fly worse.

 _"Sing me a song, of conquest and fate, maybe..."_ the wyvern knocked Mimi off of it sending her into the floor covering herself with cobwebs. _"Dawn breaks in the dusk, for eternity. You are my hooooooooooope."_ Letty stopped singing and the wyvern came down to the ground.

It began to change, it turned to a human form, "Thank you." it said as Mimi ran up behind him and killed him with her axe. "You made me mad! You will pay! Retainers!" Mimi yelled as two figures walked from the door. "Severa! Big surprise to see you here." the first one said, "I am Seveta now Inigo." Seveta muttered. "I go by Laslow now." he said as he went to Mimi's side.

The other simply smirked, "I am who I am, I am Carly Beth and I shall be your oppenent." She said as she went to Mimi's side. "Attack!" Mimi shouted as the three engaged. The door to the throne room closed leaving only Rosemary, Duncan, and Nin'tay to fight. "I hope they live." Lloyd sighed.

Rosemary swung at Laslow and he effortlessly dodged, Laslow swung at Rosemary, but Nin'tay blocked it, "You're good at this." he sarcastically said as he scraped Laslow on his stomach, "Nngh! This is a pretty deep wound, I bid you farewell." Laslow jumped out the window.

Carly Beth drew her Rapier and slashed Nin'tay's arms, Duncan shot at her and missed, Rosemary tried to hit her, but Carly Beth dodged the sword, "You are very skilled, but not enough." Carly Beth said, "Hyaaaaah!" she stabbed Rosemary in the leg, "Gah!" blood began to ooze out of Rosemary's leg as she held it. Nin'tay quickly swiped at Carly Beth's arm, "You are skilled. We shall meet again." Carly Beth said as she threw a smoke bomb on the ground and darted off.

Mimi swung her axe at Nin'tay, but missed, "Finish her Duncan!" Nin'tay yelled as he swiped at her leg, Duncan aimed his bow and fired at Mimi, the arrow went right through her, Mimi screamed, but no sound came out, she was gone. "They are doing something." Duncan thought, "Three more to go. Ylisse, Ferox, and Rosanne." Nin'tay said. "Guys, look at this." Rosemary said with dread.

There was a small book covered in cobwebs, with the mark of Anankos. "Whoever we are dealing with is trying to resurrect Anankos." Duncan said.


	10. Chapter 8: Possessed

Rosemary picked up the book with Anankos's mark on it and opened it, "They are trying to resurrect him. We need to act fast." Rosemary said, "Before we go since we're alone, will you marry me Rosemary?" Nin'tay asked, "Yes! Of course! You are very good with your sword, I kind of liked you too." Rosemary replied as she kissed him, the two followed Duncan out the door as they met up with the group.

"What happened?" Lloyd asked, "We killed Mimi and her retainers escaped, one I hope to see again." Duncan replied as they walked the castle stairs. "What now?" Oboro asked, "We head to Ylisse. Take back the land there and regain control of Ferox, simple as that." Rosemary replied, "I know a shortcut out of here." Letty said as the group followed her out.

Letty led everyone out of the castle and into the woods. Vicky began to sniff the air and she drew her sword, "Uh-oh. We've got trouble!" Letty cried as she took out her shuriken. "Time to tip the scales!" a voice shouted as a Tactician jumped out of the trees, followed by his retainers, a Swordmaster and a Manakete, then a horde of Myrmidons. "Lily is ready!" the Manakete said, "So am I." the Swordmaster said, "Everyone, attack!" the Tactician yelled as the group charged at Duncan's party.

Rosemary and Nin'tay teamed up and took out a myrmidon, Vicky attacked Lily with her wyrmslayer, Lloyd and Chloe teamed up and attacked the Swordmaster. Everyone else tried to take out as many myrmidons as possible. The tactician fired Arcfire at Chloe, but Lloyd blocked it and counterattacked with Arcwind, "Urgh, they are stronger than we thought." the Tactician groaned.

Seveta tried swinging at the Tactician, but he blocked it easily, "What?! How could- Joseph!" Seveta backed off, "Ah Severa, still very predictable." Joseph taunted as he took out his Levin Sword, "Really? I got new a move just for YOU!" Seveta kicked Joseph in the stomach and hit him with her sword, "Good job. Spare everyone else though please." Joseph coughed. "Fine! Everyone we- HEY! STOP FIGHTING!" Seveta yelled.

Everyone enventually stopped fighting and the remaining Myrmidons retreated, "Go ahead, kill me, you won." Joseph said, "Actually we need a tactician like you, we want you to come with us." Duncan replied, "Sure we would be glad to! Lily loves battle!" Lily said, "A new master, more gold, sure thing." Jen said, "Come on Jen, cheer up- woah!" Lily cried as an arrow barely missed. Nin'tay picked it up, "This arrow came from the divine bow, Fujin Yumi, it found a new wielder." he said as another arrow was shot and hit his leg, "I'll heal that!" Letty said as she took out her staff.

Ryan jumped out of the tree, but he had a purple glow in his eye. "Betrayal... must kill... Mother, and... Father!" Ryan said as he held up Fujin Yumi. "Stop! Can't you join us, fate needs you too! You can be with your parents again!" Rosemary ran up to Ryan, "STAY AWAY! I will kill you all!" he aimed his yumi, "I challenge my fate!" Ryan cried as he fired at Rosemary and hit her directly in the stomach, "Don't touch my wife!" Nin'tay shouted as he swung at Ryan, "I know you too well father." Ryan swiftly dodged every swing until they reached the ravine where Grima fell.

"Please! Join us or you'll fall!" Rosemary cried, Ryan glanced down at the ravine, and jumped in. "He's gone." Jen commented. "Forget him, we need to reach Castle Ylisse!" Severa scoffed as she began to walk away. "I guess, at least we don't have to deal with him anymore." Duncan said as everybody continued to march on.


	11. Paralogue 2: Sickle to Bow

Duncan and the others had been walking for a while to Castle Ylisse, then they saw a village up ahead. "Ooh! That place looks nice. Maybe we could rest up there." Lily said as she began to run. "I guess we could, my legs feel like pudding now." Oboro commented.

When they arrived a group of bandits were terrorizing the villagers, "No! Please! Ahhhh!" villagers were screaming as they were killed by the bandits. "This is awful! We have to help!" Rosemary said as she ran into the village, "Wait for us!" Joseph ran after her.

"Listen up boys! We took out most of the village. Now steal everything shiny!" the band's leader, Pablo, shouted. "This is horrible!" Letty cried, "Yes, horrible indeed. What do you propose we do?" Peter asked, Rosemary drew her sword, "We fight. To battle!" Rosemary shouted, "But you can only select four." Joseph said, "Really? Okay. Me, Nin'tay, Joseph, and Letty I guess." Rosemary said as she and the other three ran into town.

A surviving villager ran up to Rosemary, "Mind if I help mum?" he said. "Who are you?" Rosemary asked, "My name is Kendrick. I'm good with a bow." he replied, "Help yourself." Nin'tay said as the five ran into the village. Letty took the west, Joseph took the east, Nin'tay stayed to the south, and Rosemary and and Kendrick went to the north side of town.

Letty was ambushed by a group of bandits, but she took out her shuriken and killed them all, "Piece of cake! Wait, I just killed them... Sorry!" Letty cried as she stepped past them and continued on. Joseph was using Kill, his killing edge on the bandits who came to him. He spotted one trying to run away, "You're finished!" he shouted as he cast an arcfire, taking out the bandit.

Nin'tay just stood waiting for some bandits to come while Rosemary and Kendrick attacked Pablo, "Hey no fair! Nobles weren't supposed to show up!" Pablo cried as he took out his longbow. Rosemary took out the nearby bandits while Kendrick headed toward Pablo with his mini bow.

Kendrick went right up to Pablo and began to shoot, "I'm next to you so you can't hit me!" Kendrick teased as he fired repeatedly. Rosemary took out all the remaining bandits and Kendrick finally got a critical, "Let's get er done!" he shouted as he shot Pablo again, "Why me!? I just wanted a taco..." Pablo moaned as he died.

Later that day, "Wow, you stopped the bandits!" Lloyd said, "It wasn't me, it was Kendrick, he led the charge, I just finished off the stragglers." Rosemary replied, "So I can come with you guys?" Kendrick asked, "Hey! That's my ring!" Nin'tay noticed they had the same ring, "Yep, I came from the future. My brother though, you guys abandoned him. I hope he is still alive." Kendrick said, "Come with us then." Duncan said.

The group now with Kendrick by their side, continued on to Castle Ylisse to reclaim it. "Say Kendrick, how many others came from the future?" Lily asked, "Like twelve of us. We all got seperated however." Kendrick replied. "I hope we find the rest of them." Severa said as the group walked on.

 **Author's Note**

 **Okay, I'm doing the children system where only certain units have children, but I forgot Cleo was supposed to have a kid, so now I changed the number from 14 to 12 because also Peter would be too hard to make a kid for. The following units have children. Tell me in the reviews if you want me to ship them with someone else. I like your guys' ideas.**

 **Duncan- ?**

 **Cleo- Paula: An enigmatic flier with a twisted sense of humor**

 **Lloyd- Nerick: A talented mage who is younger than he appears.**

 **Rosemary- Ryan: An contrary prince who wields the divine bow, Fujin Yumi**

 **Chloe- Liz: A blacksmith who better fixes than fights**

 **Vicky- ?**

 **Nin'tay- Kendrick: An enigmatic commoner with a funny way of talkin'**

 **Letty- ?**

 **Seveta- ?**

 **Jen- ?**

 **Lily- ?**

 **Peter- Lippy: An enigmatic healer who hates everything**

 **Joseph- ?**

 **Yuki- ?**


	12. Chapter 9: Die, Retire, and Recruit

Everyone at long last, had arrived at Ylisse. The band still had to reach Ylisstol, where the throne room was. Villagers were still going about like normal, almost as if the place was never conquered. There could be cries of pain in the distance however. "Great, we can't even have a day without something happening can we?" Seveta moaned. "Sounds like a great way to grind I guess. Let's give Lloyd and Chloe a shot at this by themselves." Duncan said, "Are you sure that's safe?" Lloyd asked, "You should be fine, they're just weak villagers." Duncan replied.

"Alright, my oculus rift vx3 worked! But, how do I get back?" a little girl was walking through town, "Wait, I'm a girl? I don't even remember my name. I thought I was a boy on earth, my avatar must be this then. I wish I could remember my name. Huh? What's happening over there?" she ran over to the cries of pain.

A mercenary was cutting through villagers, "None of you are real! Stop haunting me!" he shouted as he cut through the villagers. Lloyd and Chloe had arrived to witness this, "You! You will pay for this!" Lloyd cried, "No wait! The villagers aren't real! They are evil spirits!" the mercenary shouted.

The villagers eerily turned their heads toward Lloyd and Chloe, their eyes began to glow red and they picked up their logs and headed straight for them, "He's right, but there's too many of them!" Chloe said as all the villagers began to head for them. "Whee!" the little girl shouted as she slashed through about six villagers, "Yeesh, NPCs are meaner than I expected." she said.

The mercenary ran off and cut through the villagers while the girl stayed and helped Lloyd and Chloe, Chloe was impaling the villagers with ease while Lloyd was having trouble killing the spirits. He wasn't doing enough damage to them, "Argh!" the villagers hit him repeatedly until his HP dropped to 0. "Lloyd!" Chloe cried as she ran over to him, "I'm so... sorry. Chloe, I love you. At least I had a childhood." Lloyd closed his eyes.

Chloe began to fill with rage, "Lloyd... YOU MONSTERS! REPENT AND DESPAIR! THAT IS WHAT YOU DESERVE!" Chloe shouted as she picked up his tome and her lance, "He was the only thing I loved!" she yelled as she impaled every villager in sight. "I'm just gonna back away." the little girl said as she stepped away until Chloe had killed them all.

"You said he would live! I hate you!" Chloe yelled at Duncan, "Chloe..." Duncan began, "No! I'm taking my weapons and going home you jerks!" Chloe began to cry and rode away. "Umm, hi?" the little girl said, "Who are you?" Rosemary asked, "I'm umm, Yuki, yeah, Yuki." she replied. "We are heading to Ylisstol, want to come?" Rosemary asked, "Yes! This sounds fun!" Yuki replied.

With the hardship that took place the group continued onward to Ylisstol with only one more obstacle, the Northroad. "This is awful, Lloyd died because of my carelessness." Duncan thought to himself, "Yuki, what are you doing?" Duncan asked as he noticed Yuki taking off her clothes, "These are boy clothes, I'm sure they have my style in the next village." Yuki explained as she now was walking naked, "It sure is cold though." she sighed, "HEY! Stop looking at me like that!" Peter was staring intently, "Oh, sorry." Peter apologized.

Ryan was waiting in Ylisstol, desperate for another shot, for revenge, "Betrayal..." he groaned, "The pain will go away... if they die." he was surrounded slightly by purple matter now. "Hope... will never die... maybe."


	13. Chapter 10: A Risen War

The Northroad was barren, no trees, nothing. The bridge had been destroyed and there was only a little girl crying, "What's wrong?" Joseph asked, "Those monsters... they killed my family *sniff* those Risen, only I could fight back and get away. I don't wanna die!" the girl cried as she picked up her rapier, "Duncan... she seems weak, are you sure we can take her, she seems weak." Yuki said, "Yes, better than to leave her to die." Duncan replied.

"T-thank you, my name is Sachi." Sachi said as a loud groan was heard within the surrounding forest, "It's the risen! They followed me!" Sachi cried, "There can't be that many-" Seveta began, "No, there's like a hundred, maybe more." Sachi interrupted, "What?! Everyone prepare!" Joseph said as everyone took out their weapons.

Risen came onto the Northroad from all sides, "Damn, we're surrounded!" Kendrick said as he readied his bow, "N-no, I-I'm not ready to d-die yet." Sachi whispered, "You won't, I don't want to see another kid dead." Yuki said, thinking back to Lloyd's death. "I'll keep you safe!" Yuki declared as she readied her silver sword, "HEY! STOP STARING!" she ran at the Risen. "I can fight too." Sachi said as she ran after Yuki.

Kendrick, Nin'tay, and Rosemary were picking off the Risen from the south, while Vicky and Lily used their stones to fight off the Risen. "Stay away from us you jerks!" Seveta yelled as she slashed through the Risen, "This is for Lloyd!" Oboro shouted as she impaled the Risen, "Checkmate!" Joseph shouted as he and Jen cut through the Risen.

After half an hour, there were only a few Risen left and Yuki was getting close to 0 HP, "Too much... for me." she moaned as she continued to swing, "Yuki. No." Sachi threw herself in front of Yuki and began to attack, "Ah!" Sachi cried as the chief hit her with an axe.

"Sachi!" Yuki cried as she used a vulnerary and took out the chief, another Risen hit Sachi as she fell forward, "Thank you, please tell the others they made me happy for this last hour." she whispered as she exploded like glass shattering, "That's the last of the Risen, hey, what happened to Sachi?" Joseph asked, "She disappeared, I umm, have no idea where she went." Yuki lied as she put her sword away.

"Such a shame she had to leave, Ylisstol was right up ahead." Joseph sighed as the group headed for a clearing in the surrounding trees. "Yeah, sure." Yuki said as she caught up to the others, "That was easy, they didn't stand a chance!" Oboro laughed, "Yes indeed, I want this to be over however." Letty said.

With the Northroad out of the way, Ylisstol is in sight, and only one thing can stop them, Ryan.


	14. Chapter 11: Two Families

Silica was in castle Ylisstol with Ryan as they prepared for battle. "Is it just us Ryan? I don't want to lose you." Silica asked, she glanced at the plains and saw Duncan's group coming. "Yes. Mother and Father must pay. They must. You know that. We are the royal family of Rohtzu." Ryan replied as he took out Fujin Yumi. "Big Brother..." Silica began, "Yes, I am not your true brother. Yet I love you just as if you were my sister. They will pay for killing Mimi." Ryan sighed as he began to walk down the stairs. "THEY KILLED MIMI! They must have a reason. Maybe we can agree on something before one of us dies too." Silica cried, "Silica, I love you more than anything, Mimi too. But it's just you now. I can't let my little kitsune sister die can I?" Ryan asked as he pulled at Silica's tail, "Hey! Of course not! Don't you ever pull again. I'll help you out there too, Let's go! For Rohtzu!" Silica cheered as she followed Ryan down the stairs.

Duncan's party was at the drawbridge of the castle when Ryan walked out, "Betrayal... that's what you are. I must kill you!" Ryan shouted as he aimed his bow. "Ryan! Please!" Kendrick yelled as he ran up to him. "Ah, the son who replaced me. I hate you the most of all." Ryan said, "But why? Why are you doing this brother?" Kendrick asked. "Because he's my brother!" Silica answered as she ran up to them.

"What a cutie! You think you can stop us? It's just the two of you!" Yuki taunted, "B-but my brother has amazing skills! No way you can beat him!" Silica shouted, "You know we beat him like 5 times already." Seveta smirked. "You meanies! My big brother is the best! I'll prove it to you! As second princess of Rohtzu, I Silica Birthright, shall defeat you all!" Silica cried as she took out her Brave Katana. "Pinablade, grant me strength!" she shouted.

"Silica... I don't want you to die!" Ryan said, "I love you Big Brother! I won't let them take you!" Silica said as her katana turned purple, "Get ready to fight!" Joseph said as everyone got into position. "Yah!" Silica ran up and slashed at Rosemary, "Don't touch my brother!" Silica cried as she hit Rosemary 11 times. "Jen! She's too strong!" Joseph shouted as Jen jumped from behind him with a bag in her hand. Jen used her Kidnap skill and put the bag over Silica. "Hey! You can't- mmf!" Silica didn't finish as she was stuffed into the bag and Jen ran off.

Meanwhile, Kendrick and Nin'tay were fighting Ryan. "Take this you filthy father!" Ryan yelled as he shot Nin'tay into the moat. "Kendrick! I have to retreat. Finish him for me!" Nin'tay got up and ran off. "Just you and me now." Kendrick sighed, "Fate can be cruel brother. But not to me. I challenge my fate!" Ryan shouted as he fired his bow at Kendrick. It barely missed Kendrick as it flew by him. "We can stop this now. Just join us. We can accept you. Use your power for the greater good Ryan! I miss you!" Kendrick begged.

"No, my mind is made up you traitor! Betrayal! That's what you all are! Betrayers!" Ryan began to raise his voice, "I shOuLd hAVe kiLLed YoU tHe fIRst ChaNce I HAd!" Ryan shouted as he fired at Kendrick again. "Gah!" the arrow hit Kendrick in the leg as he stumbled back.

Ryan vanished into purple mist leaving Ylisstol back to normal. "We did it I guess?" Yuki said as she shrugged, "What about the girl? Do we kill her or keep her with us?" Seveta asked, "Keep!" Silica cried from inside the bag. "I trust her." Joseph said, "As you wish Lord Joseph." Jen opened the bag and let Silica out. "T-thank you. I am ready to help you. Just don't get me killed or my siblings. Besides Yumi, since you killed her." Silica said as she picked up her katana. "Let's stay here for the night. Then march to Ferox." Duncan said. "Great idea." Seveta said.

Vicky was staring at the stars later that night. "Hey cousin! Watching the stars?" Silica asked, Vicky nodded, "I call you cousin since we're both kitsunes. So we are related." Silica explained and laid down next to Vicky. Vicky smilef as the two stared at the stars until they fell asleep.

Jen was patroling when she looked down and saw a ticket. A trip to the summer spring for 3. She put the ticket away and continued her duty, while everyone else was asleep. "This will please Lord Joseph." she thought.


	15. Chapter 12: Tick Tock

The group had been marching to Regna Ferox for several days. Though no troops have been attacking. "It seems oddly peaceful." Rosemary said, "Yeah, we haven't seen a thing since we recovered Ylisstol." Seveta sighed, "And I've been wanting some action too." she finished. "We should be reaching Ferox soon." Rosemary reassured. "You know, it feels empty without Lord Lloyd." Seveta said, "More so with Lady Camilla." Seveta muttered, "What?" Rosemary asked, "Nothin." Seveta replied as the group marched on.

Meanwhile at Regna Ferox, "What?! Yumi, Ryan, and Silica failed?!" Metsune shouted, "They did. Ylisstol and Plegia have been fully recovered." Yuri said. "My children..." Metsune sighed, "You still have me to keep you company Lord Metsune. By the way, I brought some pastries! Would you like one?" a boy asked, "Sojiro! I'm busy! We need our best defenses set up here and here only Yuri!" Metsune shouted. "All ready taken of! We found the greatest mercenaries we could find." Yuri responded. "Also, I have found a great way of stopping our enemy as well." Yuri laughed as two glowing purple figures entered the room.

"Say hello to the Morphs!" Yuri said as the purple figures began to resemble a young mage and a cheery pegasus knight. "Impressive!" Sojiro smiled as he clapped. "Yes. Very." Metsune said. "These two will be helping us destroy the enemy." Yuri said. The morphs just stood there emotionless with a blank expression. "Well, I'll be getting ready for the action!" Sojiro smiled and walked out of room. "It's hard to believe you took him in." Yuri sighed, "He is stronger than you realize." Metsune said.

"Hello everyone! How are you doing?" Sojiro happily greeted as he walked into a hall with the nine mercenaries that Yuri hired. "Shut up kid. I only do this for the money. You are nothing compared to me!" the first guy yelled, "Kyon, the Swift Berserker! Glad you are in a good mood!" Sojiro smiled. "I am in a better mood than Mr. Grumpy over here. I can't wait to kill a few- no, a lot of people!" a purple-haired Master of Arms teased, "Nice to see you Misao Mitzuranniwinshindarukendo." Sojiro greeted.

Sojiro greeted his way through the crowd until he reached the last one, "Hello Lucina! We have a special mission for you!" Sojiro smiled, "Let's hear it. I do not want to be here." Lucina moaned, "We are sending you ahead to distract the group while we prepare our defenses! Good luck!" Sojiro replied, "Okay... I guess I'll be on my way." Lucina grabbed her Parallel Falchion and walked out of the castle.

Sojiro smiled and waved goodbye to Lucina as he prepared himself for the group. "They won't beat me, let alone Lord Metsune. He took me in for a reason. If they win, just grin and bear it. They won't win though. They are weak." Sojiro thought as he grabbed his forged Wakizashi named Uriguri. "Like milord said, 'Only the strong survive and the weak die!'" Sojiro stood emotionlessly with a demented smile that kept getting bigger and bigger.

"So those 'Morphs' of your will stop them?" Metsune asked, "Maybe, but it will lower their numbers for sure." Yuri answered. "Good. If the morphs fail, and the mercenaries and you fail, Sojiro will end them for sure." Metsune said. "What makes Sojiro so special? He is but a mere young swordsmaster." Yuri asked, "Sojiro lacks any emotion besides happiness. His technique is flawless and I trained him myself. He cannot be predicted." Metsune replied.

Lucina ran through the forest trying to find the group. I will save this land. I must aid them and warn them." Lucina thought as she continued to run. The day turned to night as Lucina ran, time was running out.


	16. Chapter 13: The Looming Threat

The group had successfully reached the forest outside of Regna Ferox with no enemies in sight still. "Ugh! This bugs me, no action at all!" Yuki moaned. "Shhhhhh! I hear someone!" Joseph whispered. "Who is it?" Duncan asked, "Wait... ya!" Joseph slashed with his Kill at the rustling bush. "Gah!" Lucina sputtered as she fell to the ground. "Lucina!" Seveta cried, "You mean daughter of Prince Chrom?!" Duncan gasped. "I'm okay." Lucina got up.

"What are you doing here?" Joseph asked, "Metsune, the man trying to take over the continent, sent me here to kill your group. I will not of course. I can lead you to the castle." Lucina replied. "Whew. A quicker way to action!" Yuki cheered. "Umm... are you related to Soleil?" Lucina asked noticing that Yuki was naked. "I asked her. She is just... special." Seveta whispered. "Huh? Who's Soleil?" Yuki wondered.

"I know a shortcut to the castle. We can avoid any enemies and sneak into the castle. Follow me." Lucina said as she began to walk into the forest. "Thank you very much for your help." Oboro said, "You are welcome." Lucina responded. "I must you warn you guys. There are ten very strong warriors in the castle. Be careful." Lucina said. "Who are they?" Rosemary asked.

"First there is Misao, a very lethal Master of Arms. She carries a silver sword, axe, and naginata. Then there is Kyon. He is a very fast berserker who is very grouchy. Third is Konowaba, a feared wyvern rider and his friend and fourth, Kit, a ninja who I've never seen. Fifth is Kamatora, he is gay and resembles a girl and fights with his lance as spear master. Sixth is Sumae. She is a young but destructive dark mage with her Luna. Seventh is Diana, a confusing paladin who is messed up in the head. Eighth is Jipuno. A deaf war monk who is really dumb. Ninth is Yuri, Metsune's right hand man. Tenth is Sojiro the Tenken. He is a young swordsmaster. He never stops smiling." Lucina explained.

"Wow. They sound really strong, we should- Gah! The ground! It's moving!" Duncan shouted. "Everyone run!" Kendrick shouted. The group tried to make it across the opening ravine, but Nin'tay, Oboro, Peter, and Lily didn't make it. "We can't cross! Good luck!" Nin'tay shouted. "Thank you!" Rosemary cried. "We'll stop Metsune for Lloyd's sake!" Seveta yelled, "Good luck!" Oboro shouted. "Whatever." Seveta sighed.

"Tally ho!" Peter waved. "Lily wishes you luck! And strength, magic, defense, resistance, skill, and speed!" Lily cried. "Thank you!" Silica shouted. The group had not expected to lose allies. Maybe, just maybe they could stop them. With Regna Ferox in sight, the final battle drew closer. _"If you are strong you survive, if you are weak you die."_ Sojiro's words rang in his head as he smiled. "They can't win agains't me, let alone Yuri or Metsune." Sojiro thought.


End file.
